


A Young Woman Laid In Her Bed

by whatDaFunkisthis



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Tender - Freeform, Texting, anonymous people, eighteen years of age, my own work of literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatDaFunkisthis/pseuds/whatDaFunkisthis
Summary: A peaceful moment between a young woman and her best friend as they text late one night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So how this came about was because my best friend and I were doing this exact thing. Then the next day, I just felt like I needed to put all of what I was feeling into words. 
> 
> Late night talks with your best friend are the best ;3

A young woman laid in her bed, the comfort of the combined layers of blankets providing a barrier of warmth. The week had brought intensely frosty nights, so she looked forward to nesting herself under every one of those bed sheets, some thick and others thin. Her sleepwear wasn’t much help with the cold, as the gray cotton fabric were loose and incredibly thin.

In her freezing hands was her Android phone, and her dimly lit up screen was to a messaging app. From morning to very late into the next day, way past midnight, she and her best friend talked through this app, her responses in an Azure blue speech bubble and his in a ghostly gray. This went on every day, speaking about everything that came to their minds. There was no such thing as being reserved when it came to their conversations. They were very much open with each other, hardly any filters showing. So open that…they were discussing the topic of sex. A rather random topic, but was fine because they were of age, both eighteen years. They were on the subject only for about a couple of minutes anyways.

Now their conversation led to the subject of reassurance. It was so easy for her to doubt herself of things, even if whether she can actually fully experience the intimacy they discussed with someone. She never thought that she could, though she felt that her self-doubt was ridiculous. Anyone can experience sex, it’s natural to even wish to, she thought to herself. Yet, here she was, still rich with purity and chastity, doubting if it was possible for _her_ to receive it. If she was capable of basking in the moment of every inch of her body being touched tenderly, enjoying it so much that she’d be able to verbally show it through whines and moans.

Her insecurity was showing in her messages to her friend. _**I’m probably sounding stupid, am I?** _ She typed this and sent the message on its way.

In seconds he responded, letting her know that she wasn’t.

She felt guilty that she always needed to be reassured, and sent a message apologizing for it without hesitation.

Just like the last one, he responded back, telling her that it’s okay. That’s what she’s wanted from someone, what she’s wished for someone to do for her. She felt so calm now, relief and peace suddenly washing over her. She smiled to herself.

 ** _It’s nice to have someone tell me things are going to be okay. That I’m going to be okay. Makes me feel safe. And believe them._** She again typed this and hit the arrow key to send the text.

Her friend sent her a reply, saying that he’s glad she admitted it. It made him feel like he was doing something right, he added on. Again, she smiled warmly. Peace once again.

_**By being in my life you are. As a loyal friend.** _

They stretched the subject of reassurance and friendship even more. He said that he’s loyal to the end, and the only reason he wouldn’t be is because of no trust or betrayal. The young girl responded as quickly as he did. 

**_Hopefully, there is no end. We can be loyal forever._ **

The words from the young girl’s own mind spilled through her texts so naturally now, yet it didn’t seem like they were only messaging each other. 

To her, it felt like he was physically with her, in bed. She had laid on her left side moments ago, her mobile device in her left hand. She didn’t realize that she had rested her free arm on her side, and in the moment she visualized her friend caressing her side, cuddling her from the back. The night proceeded with its freeze, and his warmth added on to her comfort. She took deep sighs of satisfaction, closing her eyes as slumber gradually began to take her. A single digit found its way to her chest, then ever so slowly slid down to where one of her breasts started, and that was where the finger stayed as it gently stroke her skin.

Then, she opened her eyes, realizing that he wasn’t really cuddling with her in the bed. They weren’t physically together, nor romantically at that. She wasn’t speaking to him in person. No, she was speaking to him through a messaging app, and he was only fifteen minutes away from her, not even long distance. He was in his own house, in his own room, in his own bed. Just like her.

He’s her best friend, not her partner.

And yet, the young woman, at the ripe age of eighteen, didn’t care that her emotions were conflicted, due to probably an imbalance of hormones or just some kind of loneliness. She simply felt happy. She simply felt accompanied. She simply felt at peace. 

Peace. 

Peace.

_Peace._


End file.
